


Home, Sweet Home

by RoEstel



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Peace, daily
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 片段灭文，一些007与Q相处的日常。有拌嘴，有猫，还有出外勤的军需官。妖都slo7无料旧文搬运
Relationships: James Bond & Q, James Bond/Q
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

1.

“确认周围已经没有其他敌人。”

“的确，一切安好，你呢。”

“我很好，007，鉴于我正坐在全英国最安全的地方之一，如果你碰巧听说过这里的话，它叫MI6。”

Q听到耳机那边传来低低的笑声，他自己也心情颇好地扬起了嘴角，转向他随身的那台笔记本电脑敲了几下：“你很幸运，Mr. Bond，三个小时之后有直飞希思罗的航班。”

“完美。需要我帮你带茶叶吗？”

军需官回忆了一下早上泡茶时厨房茶罐的余量：“这次不用，大约下下次就需要了。”

“遵命。”

又一次有惊无险地完成任务的00级特工关闭了通讯，十分钟前还紧张得全员屏气敛息的Q支部总算能松一口气，回到各自手头的工作上了。而Q支部的主管则一刻不停地开始分析007得到的文件的加密方式。

如果运气好的话，周末也许不用加班，可以带Forty去兽医那里检查一下，最近他吐毛球的次数哪怕是对于一只挪威森林猫来说也过于频繁了，甚至有点影响到日常饮食。Q眨了眨眼，让自己的思绪回到眼前的工作上，都怪007任务顺利完成让他的心情有点太好了。

这不能全怪他，作为一个军需官，他们的心情总是免不了跟着自己分管的任务起起伏伏。

遇上007的任务更甚。

“你竟然还没走。”

执着于解密的军需官并没有停下敲打键盘的动作，他甚至连眉毛都没抬一下，只能说他实在是习惯了某位00级特工的不请自来。“而你竟然这么晚了还回总部。”

“Home, Sweet Home.”Bond走近Q的办公桌，顺手拿起了笔筒里的一只铅笔。特工身上带着那种每次出任务回来都少不了的风尘的味道，还有一丝不甚明显的血腥味，随着他的靠近侵袭入Q最青睐的White Moss的气息。

这下Q挑了一下眉毛：“没想到你会称MI6你的家，或者，你竟然会称任何地方‘家’。”

007走到Q的转椅边停下，不置可否地靠在Q的书桌边把玩着印有MI6标记的铅笔：“谁知道呢，上年纪了总想有个归属。”

“哦？我记得你家在苏格兰的Skyfall庄园虽然毁了，但那块地还是你名下的，只要你愿意，随时可以清理清理，甚至在原来的地基上重建。”Q敲了一下回车，开始审慎地检查自己即将进行的这一步会不会有什么漏洞，“苏格兰高地的美丽可是公认的。”

“Fair enough，我会考虑你的建议的，我亲爱的军需官。”007饶有兴致地打量着Q那反射着电脑屏幕的镜片，“你呢，你喜欢苏格兰吗。”

滚动着鼠标滚轮的军需官一时间没有接话，只是专心地注视着人造光源，嘴唇微微抿起。而007也乐得侧过身子一起看看电脑上自己花了一个多星期得到的文件。

在确认自己应该构建好了足以防范文件解密后可能释放的攻击的防御之后，Q一边执行最终解密指令一边向椅子靠背靠过去，今晚第一次看向近在咫尺的特工先生，祖母绿的眼睛在映着电脑屏幕的镜片后虽然看不甚清楚但却毫无疑问神采奕奕：“鉴于Hogwarts在苏格兰高地，我的答案是肯定的。”

“拉文克劳？”

“我就当你是在夸我了。格兰芬多？”

特工微皱起眉头，故作严肃地问：“为什么？”

Q把视线收回到电脑上，解密进行得很顺利，明天收个尾整理一下内容就可以提交报告给M了。“因为我想只有格兰芬多才会大大咧咧地弄坏或者弄丢装备。”

“我被你伤到了，Q。”

“而我的装备则被你伤到了，007。”

再次确认了一遍被解密的文件没有附带任何可能对MI6系统造成危害的内容之后，忙碌了一天的Q决定现在该是他的下班时间。他按安全流程登出了MI6系统，关上显示器，从转椅上起身：“007，我打算回家了，如果你想私藏好不容易在这次任务中幸存的PPK的话，我打算告知M先生并进一步落实‘007经费缩减’计划，不知你意下如何？”

特工先生随着他的军需官起身的动作从桌边起身，摆摆手示意自己的“无害”，随后撩起西服下摆，从腰后抽出了那把已经有不少划痕的PPK，“毕恭毕敬”地交给了Q。

军需官忍住笑意接过，大体上检查了一下便收到了办公室专门用来放Q主导设计并全权负责的00级特工常用装备的柜子里，一脸严肃地说：“格兰芬多加10分，Mr. Bond。现在，去你的医务室，我们明天见。”

“明天见，Q教授。”

007露出一个微笑，离开了仅剩寥寥几个人的Q branch，没再回头。而Q随后在锁上办公室的门时没法忍住自己嘴角的弧度。

他今天的情绪实在是好的不正常。

穿上风衣走向地铁站的路上，Q想起其实他与007明天并不一定会再见，因为007已经归还了（他能归还的所有）装备，而任务报告007和他是可以分开向M汇报的——他们一般也的确这么做，这并不是说他们刻意岔开，只是他们很少正巧在同一个时间走到M先生的门口而已。

这可能是因为Q每次都在任务过程中做好详尽的记录，一般在007完成任务时候第二天下午就能去向M汇报，而007的报告，拖上个半周到一周都是正常现象。

综上所述，007和Q明天会再见的概率并不高。

Q踏进地铁车厢，握住扶手，已经过了下班高峰期的伦敦地铁并不太拥挤，又是一件令Q舒心的事。

谁知道明天会发生什么呢。

车厢的门缓缓关上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *White Moss，私设Q的香水，是Acca Kappa的经典中性香，前调：杜松子 柠檬 香柠檬，中调：薰衣草 醛 小豆蔻，后调：琥珀 麝香 雪松


	2. Chapter 2

2.

“我很惊讶，Q。”

“是么，我还以为你作为00特工见过的世面比我这个屈居后勤的要多点呢。”

“我从来不知道你也会出外勤。”

“既然你自己都用了‘会出外勤’而不是‘能出外勤’，”Q饶有兴致地挑起眉毛，“那还为何感到惊讶呢。”

007眯起眼睛：“我又不是没看过你在靶场的表现，Q，你是不是对我的观察能力太没信心了？”

“毕竟007特工在MI6可是公认的‘自我感觉过于良好’，又怎么会关注我们‘卑微的’、‘只能穿着睡衣在家工作的’军需官的成绩呢。”

“Q……”007有些头疼地按住太阳穴，已经这么久了，Q还是喜欢抓着当初第一次见面时自己的错判不放，那傲气的模样简直像……Q家的那两只猫傲气地在他走来走去的模样，这难道是因为主人随宠物？“但我现在知道你的睡衣下面有什么了。”007很快地收拾情绪，毫不气馁地反击道，还故意加重了语气中的暧昧情绪。

军需官为不可察地抻直了身子，狠狠地瞪了特工一眼：“一声不响闯入我的公寓是你有道德问题，007！”

“当然了当然了，洗完澡喜欢什么都不穿就出浴室晃悠是你的个人自由。”007抬起手做出安抚的手势，虽然他的话和表情一点都不安抚性质，“但那会儿我刚在老公寓被科克勃埋伏了，我不觉得我还有什么能去的地方。而且，作为一个有杀人执照的特工，我不觉得自己还有什么‘道德’可言。”

“你应该感谢这次任务看起来并不怎么危险，”Q忿忿地看向火车车窗外，“不然我可能无法忍住给你指错路的冲动——因为就算指错了你也死不掉。”

“我的军需官对我的实力这么有信心，我真是荣幸啊。”

Q不再搭话，他忍不住第三十九次从与James Bond的拌嘴中转向思考为什么自己与007的交流如此艰难，每次都会落入口舌之争的窠臼中。分明自己与Q brand下属们还有其他特工的交流都是十分顺畅而令人愉快的来着——他甚至还被下属们提名那什么“年度好boss”。

可惜军需官以沉默求得的安静并没能持续多久。

“Q，我有问过你为什么这次跟我一起出外勤吗？”

从伦敦到爱丁堡的火车为什么这么久。

Q缓缓地扶住自己的额头。

之前007劫回来的那个文件之所以保密没那么难被Q破解的原因是那份文件只是一个线索，记载了最终的目标文件的保存地点和保存状态。这也就导致了在享受了一个周末，为Forty解决了吐毛球的小问题之后，Q又要辅助007出任务了。

但出人意料的是，Q并没有对如此密集的与007合作任务有任何抗议，甚至破天荒地提出了与007一起出外勤“以在离任务现场更近的地方更好的辅助”这一提议。

一般来说，Q branch的主管是肯定不能出任何有风险的外勤任务的，因为如果他有个三长两短，无论是Q这个人才还是Q那装着MI6安全系统和大量任务细节的脑袋，都是MI6几乎无法承担的损失。

但这次的任务看起来的确没什么危险，加上Q自己进M的办公室陈述了什么之后（Moneypenny怀疑是对于他自己工作强度的抗议），M先生竟点头应允了。不过有一部分原因是MI6在苏格兰的分部就在爱丁堡，再加上一个附加条件：Q在任务期间需要乖乖呆在MI6分部。所以从某种意义上来说，这也不是完全的“外勤”，只是换了个地方抱着电脑而已。

也的确如此，如果不是因为007觉得一个大任务自己应该从头做到尾——换句话来说就是他可不愿与别人共享功劳——最后这部分甚至不需要动用00级特工就应该能完成。带着硬盘回到Scotsman酒店的时候，他的西装甚至只是皱了一些。

“太好了，我就知道你可以中午左右就完成的！”Q看到特工手上拿着硬盘走进房间喜形于色地说，那灿烂的笑容甚至让见惯了风情万种的007也失神了一瞬。但很快他就反应过来，因为Q压根没接他递过去的硬盘，而是起身开始穿外套：“你先拿着吧，我要出去……一下。”他像是原本要说什么，又硬生生吞下去了。

特工先生怀疑地挑起眉毛：“任务才结束半分钟，Q，你是不是早就安排了什么，在今天下午？”

那双绿眼睛隔着凌乱的刘海看着站在门口的特工，带着心虚而又理直气壮的神态。“我跟M先生说好了，这次任务结束我有一周半的假期作为年假。”

007的眉毛挑得更高了：“所以……爱丁堡艺术节？”

“还有读书节。”Q理直气壮地补充，“一周半根本不够。”

“我伤心了，Q，我还以为你是经过上一个任务我的九死一生，担心我的安危才这次执意要和我一起出来的。”特工后退一步贴着房门，一边拦着Q的路，一边嘴里说着能让军需官毒掉他的手机一千次的欠揍发言，“你就不担心，在你看剧的时候，这个家族在海外的残余势力找上我，把我解决掉吗？”

Q张张嘴，刚想说“不担心”，但他意识到如果自己接了007开的这个头之后，他可能等会就要开始第四十次思考为什么自己与007的交流如此艰难，每次都会落入口舌之争的窠臼中，甚至有可能错过三点二十分就要开始的剧。又打量了一下那装可怜的冰蓝色双眼，Q心情颇好地摊了一下手：

“哦我亲爱的James，我当然担心你的安危！你把我想成什么不负责任的军需官了？只是我有一点点担心你也许不会喜欢我等会儿要去看的剧，哦我真的说不好，我不想给你带来困扰……”

自家军需官突然改变战术，以迎为守让007猝不及防，只能随机应变顺着说下去，但说实话，他自己也不由得来了兴致：“看剧，重要的除了剧的内容，还有同行的人，有你如此令人愉快的存在，我相信无论是什么剧，都会成为享受的，我亲爱的Q。”

“这可是你说的007，那我们走吧，希望还有票剩。”Q立刻收起方才咏叹调一般的语气，拉着特工就离开了宾馆房间。

“等等，我们到底要看什么？”

“《罗密欧与朱丽叶》——”

就在007刚开始奇怪为何Q会觉得这种剧会给自己“带来困扰”的时候，Q的下半句话传到了他的耳朵里：

“——橄榄球队现代背景——

“——男性朱丽叶与男性罗密欧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *：这部剧的确是存在的哈哈哈哈哈，爱丁堡艺术节2018 Curious Pheasant Theatre Production


	3. Chapter 3

3.

“这不是个剧院。”

007从不介意出任务的时候顺便报销着看看剧，所以此时此刻，他过往的经验在告诉他，Q正带着他走进的地方，只是一家普通的宾馆。刚刚买票的时候看到票价只有8磅的时候，他就应该料到的。

Q走在前面头也不回地回答：“当然不是，不然fringe的时候爱丁堡从哪变出来三百多个演出地点？请容我对你作为一个苏格兰人一直都没体验过爱丁堡艺术节这个事实表达适当的惊讶。”

“一直没机会，”007跟着Q上了一段楼梯，拐进了条并不宽敞的、铺着地毯的走廊，“总是被派到地球的另一头。”

前面的年轻人不置可否，在看到前方排队的人群之后他有礼地询问了一下是否是在等待《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的入场。得到肯定的回答之后，进入假期的军需官才又对自家特工开口：“我不得不承认我是五十步笑百步，虽然我是英格兰人并且从来没来过苏格兰，但这不是我没来过爱丁堡艺术节的合理推诿。”

007饶有兴趣地挑眉：“忙着黑电脑？”

“确切地来说，是黑一些我感兴趣的东西，”Q无意识地弯折着票上压出来便于检票时撕下来的虚线，“毕竟漏洞就在那里，简直像在举着个‘看我看我’的大灯牌一样，而我总是希望能好心提醒一下他们。”

“说实话，我并不知道你是怎么被M招进来的。”007带着点技巧地顺势问了下去，他早就试图查过负责自己大部分任务的这位军需官的来历，可惜权限不够，四处打听之后也没得到比他每次在耳机里问出来的信息更多的东西，“别告诉我你黑了MI6。”

黑色卷发的年轻人微微皱起眉头：“你就对上一任Q建立的安保系统这么没信心吗，还是你对MI6没信心？”

“这是在抬举你嘛。”

“没看出来，谢谢。”Q歪了一下脑袋，讽刺地说，“让你失望了，伟大的James Bond，我是应聘来的。”

特工先生快速地眨了眨眼，又眨了眨眼，下意识地抬起手指指面前的军需官又指指自己：“你是在告诉我，你在某一天的报纸上看到了MI6的招聘广告，然后剪了下来带到MI6跟前台小姐说你要来应聘……Q branch的主管？”

“什……？”Q瞪了一下眼睛，强忍住自己叉腰的欲望，“难道你是吗？”话毕他意识到自己明知故问了面前的特工的身世，有些尴尬地垂下了视线。

身为孤儿，早早被M女士亲自招收训练的特工不在意地耸了耸肩，并没有因为Q的视线挪开就放弃注视着面前的人，事实上，对方的反应还让他有点乐了，于是他心情颇好地噎了回去。

“是你刚刚暗示我你的应聘过程很普通的。”

“我一开始并不知道发那条招聘启示的是MI6，发布者是匿名的，”Q抬起头，语速很快地说，“那是个私密论坛，我偶尔会在上面接点不痛不痒的活赚生活费和学费什么的，因为快毕业了，我又没什么做研究的想法，总得开始考虑以后工作的事情，而MI6给的待遇看上去很好，加上他们当时贴的门槛问题还蛮有意思的……”

“你就在不知道雇主到底是谁的情况下去应聘了？”

“解决一个小小的门槛问题而已！”Q无意地提高了自己的音调，“就算对方心怀不轨，他们也追踪不到我。”

007安抚性地抬起手：“我不是在质疑你的警惕性，Cute，我只是……”他顿了顿，而这很明显像是在找借口的停顿令Q脸更黑了，但他真的不是在找借口。

“……只是好奇是怎样的巧合让我遇到了你。”

这并没能让Q 的脸色变好些许，正好剧场开门，队伍开始缓慢地向前蠕动，Q转过身去跟着向前走，头也不回地说：“没什么巧合的，Mr. Bond，毕竟有无穷多个平行宇宙，什么样的可能都被囊括其中。”

剧场很小，正方形的舞台四边各围了三排阶梯座椅，观众们有序地入座，Q和终于安静下来的特工先生坐到了不引人注意的后排。因为场很小，观众们就坐之后没多久几位演员就上场了，灯光渐弱，演出开始。

抛开演技不谈，不得不说这部LGBT版本的《罗密欧与朱丽叶》还是充满新意的，它不仅巧妙地将两家的世仇解释为Montague橄榄球队与Capulet橄榄球队的竞争关系，还将Benvolio的性别改为了女性并赋予了她与Romeo更复杂的感情关系。虽然最后Romeo和Juliet的殉情因为现代背景带来的改动而略有些牵强，但毕竟本来他们就是因为一时的感情冲动而碰撞出最激烈的烟花，若除去了那冲动的殉情，《罗密欧与朱丽叶》就不再是《罗密欧与朱丽叶》了。

来观剧的观众里有很明显是同性情侣的——比如坐在他们前面那排那对金色短发和黑色长发的男士（那位金色短发男士的絮叨程度不亚于特工先生，故而引起了Q的注意），也有一个人来的，也有异性情侣，当然了，还有特工与军需官这种不太常见的关系搭配。散场之后，大家走出狭小的剧场，低声谈论着剧情，而我们的特工先生则开始思考申请和Q一样的年假的可行性。

“那么，你感觉怎么样？你的爱丁堡艺术节的第一部剧。”Q终于打破了两人之间的沉默，带着点看戏的心情问。

007转了转眼睛，严肃又老实地回答：“我在思考申请年假。”

这并不是Q意料之中的回答，他看看身侧的特工，确定他不是在开玩笑之后收回视线：“那我就不吝我的祝福一次，祝你申请顺利。”

这也并不是007意料之中的回答，不知道如何接话的他只好把话题又拉回了剧上：“你说在某个平行宇宙中，原本的《罗密欧与朱丽叶》会不会就是同性感情线？” 

“你刚刚想到了这个可能性，那就是有的了。”军需官不怎么在意地回答道，一边仔细浏览着楼梯边的墙上贴的海报，“既然你也打算申请年假了，那我就冒着自作多情的风险，征求一下你的意见：明天下午略微早一些的时候，《夏洛克福尔摩斯与柯南·道尔的难题》，艺术节期间的最后一场了，看吗？”

“我似乎了解到你的偏好了……无论如何，我相信我的军需官的一切指导和建议。”

Q忍不住皱起眉头：“你是怎么有脸这么说的？”

无良的特工先生被逗乐了：“我说‘我相信’，没说‘我遵从’。”

于是007得到了一个白眼和颐指气使的“你来买票”。走出票房之后，Q提议现在回酒店的话他们应该还赶得上Scotsman的经典苏格兰下午茶，而007乐得有人安排最完美的旅游体验，两人并肩走在繁华的South Bridge街上，体会着爱丁堡艺术节期间熙熙攘攘的城市。

“还有，最后MI6招了我大概是因为……我追踪到了他们的身份。”

“不知为何我竟然不觉得惊讶。”


End file.
